metalfandomcom-20200223-history
War Eternal
|4=Late 2013 - early 2014 at Fascination Street Studios, Örebro, Sweden |5=Melodic death metal |6=50:32 (Standard edition) |7=Century Media |8=Arch Enemy }} War Eternal is the ninth studio album by Swedish melodic death metal band Arch Enemy, which was released on June 9, 2014 by Century Media. It is the first album since Wages of Sin (2001) to feature a new line-up, with Alissa White-Gluz on vocals after former long-time vocalist Angela Gossow stepped down from vocal duties to be the band's business manager,http://metalhammer.teamrock.com/news/2014-03-17/angela-gossow-leaves-arch-enemy and Nick Cordle on guitars who replaced Christopher Amott in 2012. Background and development On March 3, 2014 the band revealed the album's title War Eternal and the release date.http://www.metalsucks.net/2014/03/04/arch-enemy-announce-new-album-war-eternal/ On March 17, 2014, Gossow released a statement announcing her departure from the group and welcoming her replacement, former vocalist of Canadian melodic death metal band The Agonist, Alissa White-Gluz. In the statement, she wrote that while she had enjoyed her time with the group, it was time for her to move on, be with her family and pursue other interests. Gossow did confirm that she would remain Arch Enemy's business manager, and would be "passing the torch to the super talented Alissa White-Gluz, whom I’ve known as a dear friend and a superb vocalist for many years. I always thought she deserved a chance to shine – and now she’s getting it. Just like I got that chance back in 2001." White-Gluz also released a statement saying: "I am very honoured and happy to announce a new chapter in my life and musical career. Wages of Sin was the first metal album I ever bought, and it was love at first listen. It is not often that you get a phone call from your favourite band asking you to join! I am thrilled to have the opportunity to work with such amazingly talented musicians whom I also consider great friends. I look forward to being able to write and perform at a whole new level now with Arch Enemy! Music is forever, metal is limitless and this is only the beginning! Artwork The artwork for this album was created by Costin Chioreanu. Chief song-writer, guitarist and band leader Michael Amott commented about the artwork: "I was looking for a hand-drawn feel with a unique atmosphere, something that would complement the music that we’ve been working so hard on these last couple of years. In the end my choice fell upon Romanian artist Chioreanu Costin, who's work I’ve admired for some time. Costin really grasped my vision for the artwork and layout, he’s delivered some of the coolest artwork elements we've ever had with Arch Enemy! Promotion The first single and music video "War Eternal" was released on March 20, 2014. The video was the first of three produced and directed by Patric Ullaeus and his Revolver Film Company. The band will start their War Eternal world tour in May with an extensive run through Europe. A North American tour is planned for fall 2014, to be followed by more dates in Europe. As of May, over 80 tour dates have been scheduled so far. On May 27th they released their second music video, "You Will Know My Name". The third video, "No More Regrets" was released the same week as the album. Track listing Personnel ;Arch Enemy * Alissa White-Gluz − lead vocals * Michael Amott − lead and rhythm guitar, keyboards * Nick Cordle − lead and rhythm guitar * Sharlee D'Angelo − bass * Daniel Erlandsson − drums ;Additional musicians * Per Wiberg − mellotron * Henrik Janson − orchestration, string arrangements * Ulf Janson − additional keyboards, orchestration, string arrangements * Stockholm Session Strings − ;Production and design * Arch Enemy − producer * Jens Bogren − mixing, mastering * Staffan Karlsson − engineering (vocals) * Nick Cordle − engineering (guitars & bass) * Daniel Erlandsson − engineering (guitars & bass) * Johan Örnborg − engineering (drums) * Linn Fijal − engineering (strings & keyboards) * Costin Chioreanu − artwork, layout * Patric Ullaeus − photography * Jens Prüter − A&R Release history References [[Category:2014 albums]